The present invention relates to devices for measuring predetermined volumes of a liquid sample and delivering such volumes to cells of the device where the volumes may be subjected to analytical operations.
Distributing devices are known in which a liquid sample in a storage vessel is distributed among a number of tubes. Such devices are for instance described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,016 and 3,770,027 (Guigan) and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,083 (Simon). However, they have drawbacks which are particularly serious when the device is used to distribute sample of infectious, noxious or dangerous liquids, e.g. preparations of micro-organisms. Considerable care should be exercised when handling the device and contamination may occur if the device is upset or handled carelessly while filled or operated.